


Bottle on the Beach

by GingerHeart



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Longing, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by a picture of a message bottle....</p><p>I also used a little of my life experience in this. Maybe it was just my way of writing out stuff that I needed too....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle on the Beach

As she walked along the shoreline, she spotted the bottle in the sunlight. She bent down, taking it in her hands. She wiped off the sand on her shirt and pulled on the cork. She shook the bottle and caught the letter in her hand carefully unrolling it. As she read the letter, tears sprang to her eyes. It was the most incredibly romantic and heartbreaking letter she had ever read.

 

My Dearest Love,

It has been ten years today that you left this world and me. Not a day goes by that you don’t cross my mind in some little way. At first, I was terrified that I would not remember what you smelled like, that wonderful scent that was you. It hurt me to think I would not remember what your lips felt like against mine, how every single time you kissed me, I would get butterflies in my stomach, my breath would catch and then you would cup my face in your hands, the feel of your skin gently touching mine, was so magical. It was just you and I, in that moment, the rest of the world was shut out.

I was scared I would forget what your voice sounded like, when you would call me baby, softly. Your voice in my ear as we made love, speaking to me, possessing my soul and heart. How you always said I love you so much and I knew it was true. The way you worshiped my imperfect body but in your eyes I felt so beautiful. Your green eyes boring into mine, so full of passion and I knew without you speaking a word, what you desired.

I nearly cried when I thought I might forget what it felt like to be in your arms, wrapped around me as I listened to your heartbeat to fall asleep too. The way your skin felt on mine, the way you tilted your head back as our bodies became intune with the other one. They way you felt inside of me and at times, it still wasn’t close enough.

Darling, I haven’t forgotten any of these things. These are my little treasures that I hold dear and tight, they are what makes me go on day to day until I see you again. One day my love, we will be reunited, as not even death can separate true love.

I will love you to my last breath and come find you too, I remember that promise and I shall keep it.

Love,

Me xoxoxo

 

She stood there sobbing, feeling complete heartbreak for two strangers. She’d been given a glimpse into a beautiful moment and she was forever changed by it. She rolled the letter back up and put it back in the bottle. She pushed the cork back in, making sure it was good and tight. As her arm came back to cast the bottle in the ocean, she knew it was not hers to keep. It belonged to them and so it needed to continue it’s journey.

She threw the bottle out as far as she could, watching as the tide carried it away. She hugged herself and stood in the sun, closing her eyes and hoping that the lovers would one day find each other again.


End file.
